Another chance?
by THEGamer45
Summary: When 4 close friends fail their gening exam, what will they have to do to be succesfull at what they wished for? Rated M for language, HEAVY gore, torture, and yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My name, is Kain, Kain Po-

I woke up, opening my eyes, stretching my back, and going back inside the covers. I really didn't want to wake up. But then, I really knew what was going to happen

"KAAAAIN!" I groan. My name, as you already heard, is Kain. Kain (KA-EEN) Po(POUH) Wei(WAY), but people call me K.P. That was my mother, Naomi Nakashima. She is a trained and skilled ninja, who is very proud of the way she uses her chakra. We are a new, unknown type of race. We don't even have a name for ourselves. But, we are.. special. We have chains under our skin, they are some sort of.. special.. offensive.. bones! We have chains that we can use in our attack and defense. We started out "reproducing" in the Land Of Fire. Specifically, The Hidden Leaf Village. We were, and still are discriminated as "freaks" "monsters" "clingys" and stuff like that. But our race, ALWAYS, and I'm serious about it, ALWAYS have our chin up. We use our chains for defense, and nothing else.

My mom comes up the stairs, and I hide under the covers, lazily. "Kain, get up! Today.. you will become an ACTUAL ninja!" I groan again. "I want you dressed up and down-stairs in 7 minutes, or less." She closes my door, and goes down-stairs again. She usually starts making my breakfast by this time. I'm actually excited for today, but I'm usually lazy. I finally get up, put my usual ''ninja clothes'' on. I find my kunais under my bed, where I usually have them. My hair is brown, and usually very spikey. I'm quite proud of it. I go down stairs, and sit down on the table, were I find two rice balls on the table. My mom left a note at the side of the plate.

*GOT A SCROLL SAYING THAT THERE IS A SPECIAL MEETING. THERE ARE OTHER FOUR FOR DINNER AND LUNCH. ENJOY YOUR RICE BALLS. WILL BE BACK LATE. **DO NOT.. WAIT..**

-LOVE, MOM*

I'm actually glad she is gone. She usually walks me to school, and it's a little embarrassing. I eat one rice ball, and head out with the other one in my little pack at my waist, and pack my kunais in my leg. One at the side of my shoe, just if. I walk out the house, and see my friend waiting for me. "Hey! Seiko!"

Seiko (SEH-KHO) Shinohara, my best friend, and also my crush. I've been having a crush on her for a while now, but I've know her since grade school. 2nd year.

"Hey Kain!" She smiles at me, with her staff at hand. Her usuall kitty smile brightening my day. I smile back. I catch up to her and hug her. "Today is the day!" She says, happily, and gleefully. "Eeeeyup! I'm really excited! Hey, what's up with the outfit?" She giggles. "To fit in! Hehehe! "She is wearing a black.. fighting dress? I don't really know, but she is a hand-to-hand fighter, and she has pinned me down, or beatened me in every SINGLE fight, without using my chains though.

We keep walking down, to our school, anxiously awaiting the time we pass the test. For some reason, the tests are different from before. We have to fight dummies, ninja dummies that are controlled by using chackra, and defeat them with our fighting, and hiding skills. We also learn our own Jutsu's today. I've been practicing a tornado Jutsu. Using my chains to spin round and round, and create an air sucking spiral, to suck my enemies in and cut them and hit them with my chains. Seiko has been trying to connect combo's, and making super sonic speed by using her punches. It's pretty amazing. Neither of us have names for them, but.. SOON.

When we finally get there, we enter the classroom. I can notice she is nervous, she holds my hand, TIGHTLY. I flinch at the sudden pain, but I hold my composure. When they finally call her name, she holds it as tight as possible. I yelp this time. "S-Sorry.." She finally lets go, and I massage my hands. "It's okay. Go! It's your turn!"

She swallows so hard I can hear her gulp. "Good luck!" I say. It seems to comfort her, and she blushes. "Thanks.." They close the door.

"Hey Kain.." I look at my side and see it's Satoshi. Satoshi (SA-TO-SHI) Mochida (MO-CHI-DAH). "Oh, hey Satoshi.." We fist pump. He's voice is usually very.. downy. He is a very cool, and modernized person. He is wearing something casual, looking ninja-ee. Very cool, but nothing special. I'm also nervous, like Seiko. "You okay?" He asks, concerned. "Y-Yeah, just.. y'know.. first time!" "Haha, yeah.. I'm slightly nervous too.." "Seiko just went in.." "Really? I wonder how she's doing.." We keep talking for a couple of minutes, for 3 or 2, until Seiko comes out. She is beaten. She has black, dark spots around her stomach, arms, and face. You can see some in her wobbly legs too. I run to her. "SEIKO!" Satoshi follows behind me. I get a hold of her, and notice she is bleeding by the lips. "I-I-I'm.. O-o..kay.." And she passes out, on my arms.. "Seiko! SEEIKOOO!..

"Seiko Shinohara, has passed." A man exclaimes. I gasp. Is this what is waiting for me once I enter those doors? My arms shake even more…

END FIRST CHAPTER

Hello! My name is Daniel, and this is my first story, EVER! Wooo! Please, rate and review! Thanx! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

My Name is Kain. Kain Po. Part 2

I let the medics take Seiko away, as the announcer calls my name, a bit clumsily. I shiver, and a chill goes down my spine. I look at Satoshi, and he smiles. "It's okay! You'll be okay.."

I start to gasp rapidly. This is a problem of mine. When I'm really nervous, I slightly hyperventilate. Sato pats my back. "Seriously, you'll be okay.." At his actually calm and soothing words, I calm down. The announcer exclamates again, "Kaine Pohh!"

I turn to him, a bit angered. "Hey, can you at least pronounce it right?" He makes a slight noise, and turns to me. "What's your name?" I sigh, and respond shakily, "M-my name is Kain.. Kain.. P-Po.." He looks back at the chart, and stares at me again. "Hey, the dummies are waiting, get in there!" I nod, and look at Satoshi. "Thank you.. for calming me down.."

"No prob.. That's what.. friends are for, right? We both smile at each other, and I notice that he blushes. I actually blush myself. I give him a bow, as a farewell, and I go in the chamber..

Inside, everything is lit, and there are approx. Ten dummies, all in a fighting stance. I, grinning, take my chains out of my arms. It usually harms my wrist, and if I'm not carefull enough, It cuts the skin, and I start bleeding. This time, I was extra carefull, and not a single scratch is visible. Once the chain has fully come out, I get in my fighting stance. A radio surprises me, and yells "BEGIN!" I turn to the radio, startled, and a dummy already has a head start. I turn back to the dummy to attack, but it's too late. He kicks me in the face, specifically in the cheek, and spins me in the air. I fall down, and touch my cheek. It hurts. I'm pissed now. Another one starts coming at me, and this time, I'm ready for it. I use a chain of mine, and make it charge at the dummy's foot, making it tumble down. I use this opportunity to attack at the dummy that kicked me. `It's in a defensive stance´ I thought. `Then, I will have to attack..´ I jump to deliver a jump kick, while my right chain goes to his back. `FROM THE BACK!´ My chain pierces a bit of the wood, and the dummy takes his arms off his face, and I kick him the same way I did.

"Heh.. that rhymed!" I chuckled. I turned to my attention to the dummy that was on the floor. With one of my chains still tugging on his ankle, it kept falling. I used this advantage of course, to smash that little head of his. I stomped on it, breaking the head in half. "Ah!" I yelp. A wooden piece went through my foot and stabbed it! I can't believe I was so reckless! I take it out, and find no trouble walking. Then, 3 dummies are released. `Ok, that takes care of 2..´ I used my chains to charge at 2, the one on the left, and the one in the right. My hands and fist would take care of the one in the middle. I have practiced using my chains, arms, feet, and even head at the same time. I mess up alot, and takes alot of effort, but Its probably the most effective way to attack, I think. One of my chains wraps around the dummy on the left, and presses tightly, making it squirm in its grasp. I finish him by pressing as hard as I can, breaking several.. "body/wooden parts". I focus now, on the one on the right, and this one's easy. I easily pass through his "throat" and end it. The one in front of me has been throwing punches and kicks for quite a while now. It tried to kick me, and I used that to my advantage. I grabbed it by the ankle, and threw it over my head. It smashed against the wall behind me, a few meters back. I grin, thinking that it's not that hard!

Just then, the scenario completely changed. I think it was just GenJutsu, but the whole place turned into a field. There were bushes and trees that you could hide in. I could see a timer on the box that held the 5 last dummies, there were 40 seconds left, and I decided to hide. I went to the tree not as far and not as close of the box, and hid there. See, why did I do that? If I'm too close, they will either think It's too obvious that i'm hiding there for a close-up attack, If I'm too far, they will think I want to keep my distance, and they will attack there first. I think I made a very smart decision. I assembled all my kunais and ninja stars, and got ready for the attack. When the timer hit 5, s***t hit the fan. They all burst out, and threw a smoke grenade, and about 50 ninja stars were thrown to every direction. One almost hit me, but I knew it was coming, so I didn't even flinch. One dummy got to the closest tree, and started climbing it. I still had some time until the others started attacking other trees. In the meantime, I started thinking about a name for my special Justsu.

When I came up with a brilliant one, a dummy started using hand signs. `Is it.. Is it?! It can't be..!´ He was about to use a Jutsu! He finally finished the hand sign, and open a little hole, and it blew. It used a fire Jutsu! I just couldn't believe it! And you know what's worse? The fire flower was coming my way. I tried to stay in the tree until if fell down, and when I'm ready, I'll attack.. But what I didn't expect..

A dummy.. behind me..? He puched me in the head, making me fall out of the tree. When I hit solid ground, I huffed, and the fall took all the air out of my lungs. I reached out for air. "C-craaap.." I mumbled. The dummy was above me, and jumped down, planning to step on my head. `Oh no, I don't THINK SO!´ I started to make my own hand sign. I was about to use a wind Jutsu, one I created. "WIND STYLE, RISING CYCLONE JUTSU!" I said, as I blew with all the was in me. The dummy flew upwards, as far as you can imagine, being propelled by the the small, but very potent cyclone. I swinged my legs, so I could be in an upright position, were I could stand up, and attack. As the cyclone faded, the dummy was falling down, spinning as fast as it could. I jumped, and did a rolling motion in the air, and yelled, "FALLING TORNADO!" and my chains started spinning with me, at an incredibly fast motion, and as the dummy came falling down, my chains hit it, and it made it fall, in an eye wracking motion, and litterally sank as it hit the ground.

And I fall to my feet, gasping for air. I stand upright, and I notice the other dummies shaking in fright, and 3 of them explode, for SOME reason, and only one is left. I smile. It's actually shaking, but mantaining its composure. I grin, but I'm still gasping, for air, as my chakra was depleted in a big amount. The dummy sees this opportunity, and charges at me. I don't have the energy to reactivate, and he gets a big hit on my stomach. I huff, and grasp it. He knees me on the chin, and he hits me with his arm. I fall to the ground, and I can't believe I fall unconcious. I.. I just failed my chunin exam..!

End chapter 2


End file.
